I'm sorry, forgive me, I love you
by TheUnknownDragon
Summary: A short fanfic, Sakura loves Syaoran, but something drastic happens!  .  I was bored when made it, and I'm no good at summaries... so lol...


Hope enjoy ^.^ lol, I do not own any of these characters on this fanfic! you know the drill... XD Just made it out of randomness, enjoy! ^.^

**

* * *

I'm sorry, forgive me, I love you...**

"I... I love you Syaoran!" Shouted Sakura, while the one she loves starts to walk away, than he stopped still not speaking.

The rain was pouring hard that night, when Sakura was standing there, staring at the back of Syaoran. Tears were in her eyes although they could not be spotted due to the heavy rain. She was like a lovesick girl, with her expressions. The boy she loved was standing there, not moving just emotionless, having his back turned to her.

"I'm sorry Sakura..." He spoke with no emotion in his voice at all almost quiet, "But, I can not return these feelings..." He walked away into the night, with them last words.

Sakura fell on the floor while on her knees, holding her face while tears were streaming down, with rain falling down on her, as if the sky was taunting her. She kept muttering, "Why Syaoran... why?" repeating the same phrase repeatedly. She was staying there, not moving only crying, "Why..." She slowly stood up, hiding her face with her bangs, starting to walk away in the opposite direction, and heading for home, not looking back with tears falling out of her eyes but it never looked like that with the rain mocking her.

Sakura was lying in her bed that night staring up at the ceiling, after being rejected and having her heart ripped out. She kept muttering to her self, "Why Syaoran... do you love someone else? After all those memories..." She was lovesick of not having her love returned to her, after she was rejecting all those other boys who tried to ask her out, she saved her love for someone worth it and that was her best friend, Syaoran who she knew since she was 6 years old.

_**Flashback**_

_A little 6-year-old young girl was playing in the park, enjoying herself but then she saw something spot her, was a young boy, about the same age as her, standing there with a serious expression. Handling a sword training and such. She went over, sat on the bench near to him, and watched. While giggling at his techniques and smiling at him. The young boy turned to face her, still emotionless as ever. "What?" was his first word spoken to her. _

_She giggled some more while watching him, "You're great!" She said with happiness spreading on her face, at the young boy. "Can you teach me?" She asked with pleading eyes, as the boy just looked at her, and then looked down at the floor. He muttered something, "What was that?" She asked as she crept towards him slowly._

_He looked at her once more, "I don't know, you're a stranger to me..." Emotionless he said this, still looking at her eyes._

_The girl smiled at him wide, and handed out her hand, in gesture for him to shake but he just looked at it and then back into her eyes, "I am Sakura Kinomoto and you are?" She asked with such a happy face._

_He hesitated at first but then got what she wanted to do, He put his hand down slowly, but she pulled her hand onto his, he then looked back at her while shaking hands, "I'm Syaoran Li." _

_The girl jumped up after releasing hands, and stopped while smiling wider to him, "Now we are not strangers." She ran over and surprisingly hugged him as a little child would; he had a faint blush for a little kid. She let go of him while giggling mad, "Now can you teach me?" She said with a huge smile. For the first time, he smiled his little smile and nodded. _

_**End Flashback**_

Sakura kept recalling that first time they met how happy she was. He was really her first friend, because she was alone at that time and she was just looking for a friend, then she spotted him alone. She missed his smile, his laughter, his company. He has been so distant to her lately, she wondered if it was her doing, why did he become so distant. "I guess... I will always have those memories locked away..." Her last tears streamed down her face, "Nothing comes from crying..." She muttered, and then wiped her eyes trying to drain the memories of him away. She got up from the bed, and looked out the window at the night sky at the beauty within the stars, while sighing, "I wonder if he is looking at the stars as well?"

**Syaoran**

He was lying on the bed, with his arms around his head. Having trouble sleeping, remembering memories that would never come back. "I'm sorry Sakura... I don't know..." He muttered. "I wish I could change the past but... I don't think anyone can..." Suddenly a couple of tears dropped off his face, he cursed himself and stood up slowly from the bed, walking towards the window. "Beautiful night..." He muttered as he looked outside at the night, "I wonder if you are looking outside as well." He looked back down at his hands, as they clenched into a fist and he started to cry out of control. "I really love you Sakura but I don't think..." He could not help it, but he slowly fell to the ground, still looking down and crying. "I should never have said those things..." He mumbled some more. He remembered all those times he spent with sakura, throughout the school years but why did he not return her feelings? After all those things, they did together. He did not understand, but he was more confused at what it was. "She is so beautiful and kind, all those things that other people are not... I just don't understand anymore..."

_**Flashback**_

_"Syaoran! How is this?" a 15-year-old girl asked, while was out shopping for clothes with Syaoran and has just tried one on. A light blue dress and it looked perfect in every way. Syaoran could not help but gawk at her, and not removed his eyes, but was interrupted "Earth to Syaoran? Have you done staring?" She said with a grin. _

_He shook his head, and looked back at her, "You look stunning." She blushed madly at this comment; he just could not help but laugh, "For a Kaijuu!" He smiled big._

_She suddenly started pouting, "Don't act like my big brother, and I'm no Kaijuu..." She was folding her arms, and sulking not looking at him. He kept thinking that she looked so cute when she sulked._

_He slowly went over to her, putting a hand on her shoulder "Sorry Sakura, but your so cute when your angry!" She slowly stopped being angry and looked back at him with her big emerald eyes, and smiled back at him, "You really do look... beautiful." Afterward they both laughed and enjoyed their time for the rest of the day._

_**End of Flashback**_

That memory is the most cherished, he misses her smile. The way he teases her and the way she sulks, but then quickly forgives him. Her beautiful emerald eyes that taunts him. He needed her bad, but she needed him more. "I miss her, I'm sorry Li-clan but I need her so bad... I will disobey you this once." He got up fast, and started to head for the door, outside into the dark night. "I'm coming Sakura, I'm sorry for saying those things to you. I love you..."

**Sakura**

She was so alone, no one for her, she was walking in the night with her head down while sniffling. She had written a note that night, hoping that Syaoran would find it. She was walking slowly, from the house making her way to a bridge to do something she would not regret. It was no waste to this suffering, she was lovesick and suffering after all the boys, she loved him because it was his personality, the way his eyes looked at her, and the way he smiled. She was happy whenever he was around for once, but now she seemed to think that she was getting in his way, so she wanted to do something that would end her suffering and so he would be happier. "I'm doing this for you... Syaoran..."

**Syaoran**

Syaoran was running as fast as he could to Sakura's house, he did not stop just ran faster. "I'm coming Sakura, wait for me..." He said to himself, running faster. He managed to make it to Sakura's house, he walked up to the door, about to knock when he saw it creep open slowly. "That's strange... not locked and its middle of the night." He muttered to himself. He carried on walking slowly once he entered the house, not trying to get spotted by her big brother, he made it past the living room and was creeping up the stairs slowly, trying to make it to her room without a racket.

He looked for the door to Sakura's room and remembered which door it was, so he crept past her brothers and fathers room. As he knocked on her door, he said "Hello? Sakura? Are you there?" However, after several minutes there was no reply, he slowly opened it and went in to see an empty bed. "Where is she?" He muttered, he looked around the empty room that is when he spotted the note on the desk. "What is this?" He went over to it slowly and saw his name on it, _'To Syaoran.' _He was just looking at it but then picked it up in his hands to see what it has to say, it was folded up so he slowly opened it while his heart started to sink and his hands were shaking to see what he would find in this letter. He looked and read, being astounded at what it said!

_Dear Syaoran, _

_If you are reading this then I presume you have entered my house for some odd reason... or my big brother or father delivered it... I do not know but anyways. I am sorry but my heart cannot take it anymore, I loved you all my life, I loved your smile, your laughter and everything. I miss it so much._

_You are the first boy I have ever loved dearly, and I am sorry if I ruined your life but it will not happen again. I will miss you my love, but I have ran away and I won't see you again, because by the time you might read this I wont be of this earth anymore but in a better place, where my mother is. My heart will always be yours Syaoran Li, and I am sad you did not return the feelings, after my world became bigger the moment you stepped into it._

_Goodbye Syaoran Li my love, I love you._

_Lots of love Sakura Kinomoto._

Tears were now streaming down his face "No, I can't let her... I cannot... I will not..." He muttered to him self and then wiped his tears away, "I won't let you!" He yelled, and ran down the stairs then out of the house, running to where she might be to do something she will regret. "Where is she?" He kept muttering while running and not slowing down. "This is my damn fault!" He yelled again while in the night. His emotions ran wild, as he just was going to lose the love of his life, why did the Li-clan do this to him, the elders wanted him to marry someone of a Li, but Sakura was his best friend and his love.

Sakura gave him everything, her smile, her personality, every time he was around her he felt happy. Happy to have her around him, sharing loads of experiences, when he embarrasses himself, she does the same for him. When he feels down, she feels the same way and it is the other way around as well, she has always been there for him, through thick and thin, she was unique. "Maybe she is going to jump somewhere high..." He mumbled, but then something went into his mind, "I think I know where she is, I hope I'm not too late..." He said this as he started to run faster and faster, to the place that he thinks she will be. He could never lose her, never. What about her family? What would they say when they find out she is dead, they would go on emergency shut down, due to her dyeing. He could never let that happen.

**Sakura**

She was standing on the bridge high up, and breathing slowly in, her tears had stopped coming down her face. She was trying her best to smile. "I guess this is it... I wonder what death feels like." She mumbled, Looking down was the raging waters, with big rocks she could see down there. "Hopefully he would forget about me..." She looked back for the last time, smiling and hoping he would be happy. She looked back forward, and was about to step forward then fall into the depths of the sea when suddenly...

"Sakura!" She stopped and looked back at that voice, suddenly tears started coming back down, when she saw Syaoran running towards her. "Please... don't Sakura!"

She shook her head, "No... You ruined me; my heart is broken now... please..." She released all her tears, he was so close to her, he wanted to be with her but she did not know and thought he would break her heard more.

Syaoran carried on running, he was so close yet so far, "No Sakura, I'm sorry... I did not mean it... I mean..." He started running still, he was so closer, and he kept reaching out. "I love you!" He yelled the words she was dyeing to here.

She looked at him in disbelief as he yelled those words, "I... I..." However, before she said this, she slipped and fell off the bridge, she then yelled, "Syaoran!"

"No! Sakura!" He yelled once more as he jumped in after her, he then grabbed her tight, wrapping his arms around her then whispered into her ear, "I'm sorry Sakura, if we die, we die together..." He hugged her tightly. They kept falling and falling, "I love you... Sakura and where ever we go, let's do it together."

She was in disbelief but hugged him back, "I love you too... Syaoran..." She mumbled, and then kissed him one last time before they fell completely, and landed into the depths of the sea. Together they are in each others arms to die together and to be with each other forever. That was their wish last wish, to be together always. Love can be a strong thing, and will make you do anything for your love even if it means to die in your loves embrace, it can rule the world.

**Few days later -**

A few days later, someone found them a shore but they were still in each others arms, not letting go as both of them was not breathing and was dead. He took them to the Morgue to be inspected and to find out their relatives, once they knew; they gave them to the undertaker to the cemetery to be buried together as it was meant to be. Most people were there to moan over the losses of two individuals who loved each others dearly and would be watching over them. Syaoran and Sakura's family was there, moaning as well.

Written on the gravestone...

Sakura Kinomoto & Syaoran Li

Two lovers together and always

May you be watching us from heaven above.

1990 - 2007

"We will miss you both dearly."

* * *

Somewhere above the heavens, watched two loved ones smiling down upon them, but still sad that they are sad, "I love you Syaoran." She smiled towards him.

He smiled back, "I love you too, Sakura." Then they flew off with their angel wings, while holding onto each other and embracing one another. "I will always love you..." These lovers will always be together, and will always be happy now they have each other in heaven. No one can take that away from them, they love each other but now they took their place in heaven. They smiled together, laughed together, cried together, died together. Nothing can be compared to these two, they can be unique and will love each other always. No one can take away their happiness, just because of a rule. They choose to do what is right, and can not be with someone they do not love. Love overcomes everything.

* * *

This is a short one XD I was bored, and wrote one about this T_T sorry, both died! LOL anywho, hope you enjoyed. Oh and the gravestone, I did not know what to write on it! _ lol.


End file.
